Piegi
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Są takie małe obsesje, z którymi nie sposób walczyć.


HAIKYUU! - MINIATURKA "PIEGI"

 **Gdy byli mali, bez żadnej krępacji, brał marker i pisał po jego twarzy. Łączył drobne piegi w najpiękniejsze konstelacje gwiazd, wprawiając tym Yamaguchiego w prawdziwe apogeum zawstydzenia.**

\- Nie ruszaj się – mówił, przekręcając głowę na bok i z niezwykłym skupieniem, przyglądając się z bliska twarzy swojego przyjaciela.

\- Siedzę tak już pół godziny, Tsukki! - jęczał Tadashi, nie ośmielając się jednak, chociażby drgnąć powieką. Musiało to wyglądać komicznie, kiedy siedział tak sztywno, jak napięta struna na kuchennym stołeczku przed stojącym nad nim Tsukishimą, który zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. Jakby Kei, znajdował się w swoim własnym świecie, w którym był jedynie on i te niesamowite gwiazdy, które jedynie sam, był zdolny dostrzec.

Uczucie jeżdżącego po policzkach pisaka, nie było nieprzyjemne, ale trochę dziwne i łaskoczące; z czasem, Yamaguchi po prostu do niego przywykł. Jak i do tego, że jest traktowany raczej z rezerwą przez swojego przyjaciela.

\- Co się tu wyrabia? - zagadnął Akiteru, zaglądając do kuchni i zatrzymując się na jej progu. Wciąż ubrany był w mundurek szkolny. - O Boże, Kei, znowu dokuczasz Tadashiemu?

Starszy chłopak podszedł do nich, kucając przy siedzącym Yamaguchim.

\- To Wielki Wóz – poinformował brata Kei, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany Wielką Niedźwiedzicą, powstającą na drugim policzku Tadashiego.

\- Mama będzie zła. Wiesz, że te markery tak łatwo nie schodzą...

\- Ale Yamaguchi się zgodził.

\- To prawda! – potwierdził natychmiast.

\- To bez znaczenia. Chodźmy do łazienki, na dziś już wystarczy tej astronomii. - Akiteru, wziął na ręce Yamaguchiego, który objął go za szyję, a swojego brata ujął za dłoń i pociągnął na górę mieszkania. Kei z ociąganiem, dał się wlec na pierwsze piętro, dobrze wiedząc, że jego ciężka praca, zostanie zaraz zniszczona z premedytacją.

\- No już się tak nie dąsaj, nie lepiej było użyć kartki papieru, tylko bazgrać po twarzy przyjaciela? - zapytał go Akiteru, uśmiechając się przy tym, jakby rozczulony zachowaniem brata.

\- A co wtedy, Yamaguchi, zrobiłby z tymi wszystkimi kropkami na swoim ciele? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, z cwaniackim uśmiechem oczekując czegoś, co przebiłoby jego błyskotliwe stwierdzenie.

\- Jak to wszystkimi? - zaniepokojony, przystanął na półpiętrze i puścił rękę brata, by móc nią odchylić koszulkę milczącego Tadashiego. Większość piegów i pieprzyków, zostało ze sobą połączone kolorowymi pisakami.

\- Litości... - westchnął załamany Akiteru, stawiając na ziemi chłopca. - Nie mogłeś jakoś zareagować? Przecież wiesz, że zmywanie tego boli...

\- Ale – zaczął niepewnie, zerkając na swojego przyjaciela. - Tsukki powiedział, że nie będzie się ze mną dłużej przyjaźnić. Wystraszyłem się!

\- Na szantaże ci się zebrało? Tadashi, nie możesz wierzyć we wszystko co mówi Kei. I wy naprawdę chodzicie już do podstawówki? Właśnie dlatego nie będę mieć dzieci.

\- Wróciłam! - Na dole rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, przy akompaniamencie delikatnego głosu matki braci. - Akiteru, dałeś coś chłopcom do zjedzenia?

\- Do łazienki, natychmiast! Kei, pomóż mu to z siebie zmyć, zaraz do was przyjdę. - wydał polecenie, zbiegając szybko na dół. Przestępując z nogi na nogę, Yamaguchi, ośmielił się ostatecznie podnieść wzrok na Tsukishimę i zapytać:

\- Naprawdę przestałbyś się ze mną przyjaźnić? - zagaił niepewnie, chwytając go za ręce.

\- Nie – odpowiedział ku uciesze chłopaka. - Nie znam nikogo, kto miałby tyle piegów, co ty. Po kim bym pisał? - Yamaguchi nie zdołał nawet wyrazić, jak szczęśliwy się wówczas poczuł, bo dotarła do nich wymiana zdań z parteru.

\- Akiteru, daj mi się z nimi przywitać.

\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Poczekaj, aż skończą się bawić, mamo!

\- Przepuść mnie, to się robi coraz dziwniejsze. Co się znowu stało? - W tym samym momencie, kobieta dotarła na półpiętro i jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z tym, należącym do przerażonego Tadashiego.

\- Kei! - Pani Tsukishima, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, co do winowajcy.

 **Naprawdę trudno było mu się pozbyć tego nawyku, wykreślania konstelacji z piegów na twarzy Tadashiego. Ale o ile poradził sobie z tym, tak z odnajdywaniem gwiazd na jego ciele oraz zapamiętywaniem ich położenia, dzięki swoim palcom, nie zamierzał w ogóle walczyć.**

Po całym pomieszczeniu, rozchodziły się odgłosy miarowego pochrapywania. Tsukishima otworzył leniwie oczy, z niezadowoleniem obserwując, że w pokoju dalej panował półmrok, więc przebudził się przed czasem. Z przyzwyczajenia przesunął ręką nad swoją głową, aby upewnić się, że jego okulary bezpiecznie leżą tam, gdzie położył je przed zaśnięciem.

Przekręcił się na bok, twarzą w kierunku leżącego na sąsiednim futonie Yamaguchiego. Marszczył przez sen nos, wzdychając raz na jakiś czas. Jego ręce owinięte były wokół poduszki i przyciskały ją mocno do niego. Nie był to zaskakujący widok dla Tsukishimy. Odkąd pamiętał, Tadashi miał ten swój nawyk przytulania się do wszystkiego, co było tylko pod ręką.

By nie myśleć o tym, że został obudzony przez charczenie Hinaty i Tanaki, rozłożonych najbliżej wyjścia – w innych okolicznościach, pewnie wstałby, by ich jakoś uciszyć, ale przeciskanie się przez resztę drużyny, było zbyt kłopotliwe – przysunął się bliżej przyjaciela. Niemalże stykał się nosem z policzkiem Yamaguchiego, gdy ten otworzył niemrawo oczy, widocznie zaspany i nie kontaktujący zbytnio z rzeczywistością.

\- Tsukki – wymruczał jedynie, puszczając swoją obecną przytulankę i wtarabanił się pod kołdrę Tsukishimy. Zapewne, gdyby Tadashi był nieco bardziej świadomy, nie odważyłby się na to, a Tsukki, musiałby go do tego zmusić, irytując się przy tym.

Kei objął go w pasie, obserwując jak jego oprószona piegami twarz, niknie w materiale jego koszulki. Oparł wygodnie policzek o czubek głowy Yamaguchiego i wsunął prawą dłoń pod jego bluzkę. Ciepła, miękka skóra, była przyjemna w dotyku. Ciepło, które tak go uspokajało. Wcale nie musiał patrzeć, aby wyznaczyć gwiazdozbiór Oriona, który odkrył niedawno na plecach Tadashiego, a który nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele zabawy dostarczały mu te urocze piegi, których Yamaguchi tak nienawidził.

Najważniejsze było to, że on wiedział.


End file.
